Let Me
by Ela JungShim
Summary: I promise, I'll continue our path.. But let me.. Let me spent my time with you.. 'till death do us apart.. My new HOMIN fanfiction! This is for you, Nunu ! FINAL PART of twoshot. HoMin Shipper, tunjukkan diri kalian !
1. Chapter 1

.

_._

_I promise, I'll continue our path.._

_But let me.._

_Let me spent my time with you.._

_'till death do us apart.._

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Let Me"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : T for now

**Length** : 1 of 2

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's! Little angst(?)!

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Sebagaimana biasanya, tepat saat sinar matahari mulai menyinari bumi, Yunho langsung membuka kedua matanya. Dan setelah kesadaran mulai merasuk pasti ke dalam benaknya, dengan segera ia langsung menoleh ke samping dengan panik.

Di sampingnya, terdapat Changmin yang masih tidur dengan lelap, memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat dan melingkarkan kaki jenjang itu dengan miliknya. Baru saat ia melihat dada Changmin bergerak naik-turun—menandakan ada udara yang terhirup dari jalan nafas itu—, Yunho bisa tersenyum lega.

Namun senyum itu berganti dengan ekspresi sedih saat ia melihat pipi Changmin yang kini terlihat tirus. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur untuk mengelus kulit yang masih terasa halus itu. Mengelusnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Mungkin karena merasakan adanya sentuhan familiar, perlahan tidur Changmin mulai terganggu. Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, dan menampilkan sepasang bambi eyes yang selalu bisa mempesona seorang Jung Yunho.

"Hyung.." panggil namja yang baru saja terbangun itu dengan senyuman yang merekah indah.

Yunho tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya saat melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang bahkan sudah sepuluh tahun ini ia lihat, namun masih saja sanggup menghipnotis dirinya. Membuat jantungnya berhenti sejenak, untuk kemudian berderum dengan kencangnya. Memacu adrenalin cintanya yang semakin lama semakin besar saja.

Secepat kilat ia menyambar bibir itu dan memberikan kecupan kilat di sana. "Pagi, my Changminnie. Bagaimana tidurmu tadi baby? Nyenyak kah?" tanya Yunho dengan penuh perhatian sambil tangannya masih terus mengelus pipi lembut huswifenya itu.

"Nyenyak sih, hyung. Tapi.." Changmin menatap pada jam di atas nakas, dan menatap sebal pada suaminya itu. "Tapi kenapa kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini?" keluh Changmin sambil meraih selimut, dan menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut itu. "Aku masih ngantuuukkk~ "

Yunho tertawa kecil dan bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Kakinya sudah akan menapak lantai sebelum ada tangan yang menahan tubuhnya. Ia memutar tubuh dan menemukan Changmin yang tengah menyembulkan separuh wajahnya dar selimut. Membuat namja itu terlihat sangat imut dengan rambut yang berantakan dan hanya sepasang bambi eyesnya saja yang terlihat.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?"

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kemana lagi? Tentu saja hyung mau cuci muka dan mandi."

Kedua alis Changmin bertaut, dan Yunho berani bertaruh kalau sepasang bibir sintal Changmin pasti tengah cemberut dengan lucu. "No. Kembali ke sini. Aku masih ingin tidur, dan itu berarti hyung harus ada di sampingku." rajuk namja yang sudah mencapai usianya yang ke dua puluh enam itu.

"Dasar manja." ucap Yunho dengan tawa yang menghiasi wajahnya, dan namja yang lebih tua dua tahun itu kembali naik dan memposisikan dirinya di sebelah tubuh namja ramping itu. Ia ikut masuk ke dalam selimut, dan langsung memeluk tubuh kurus itu dengan penuh sayang. Mengusap-usap punggung itu dengan penuh sayang.

Sedangkan Changmin sendiri langsung memeluk pinggang hyungnya, dan menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher kokoh milik sang suami. Menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat itu."Hyung, hari ini... apa akan ada yang datang kemari?"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya saat berpikir."Kurasa tidak, karena kemarin kan baru saja Shim bumonim kesini dan menginap 3 hari bersama dengan keluargaku. Jadi kurasa baru minggu depan mereka mengunjungi kita lagi disini.

"Hmm.. jadi kalau begitu, seharian ini, kita habiskan berdua saja kan, hyung?"

"Of course my baby Changminnie~ " ucap Yunho sambil mengecup dahi Changmin dengan penuh cinta. "Saranghae, baby."

Changmin tersenyum menerima semua perhatian Yunho padanya. "Nado hyung. Saranghae." balas namja itu sambil menghirup aroma khas milik suaminya itu.

"Oh, iya hyung, bagaimana kabar Jihye? Kemarin dia tidak ikut kesini, aku kan kangen dengan adik iparku yang sama cerewetnya denganmu itu."

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya mengingat percakapan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ia hanya bisa menelan rasa sedih. "Ia tak bisa kemari karena ia sedang di tugaskan untuk mengecek beberapa cabang Bank tempatnya bekerja di kota-kota lain. Jadi memang ia sedang sangat sibuk dan tak bisa kemari."

"Hmm... begitu ya. Sayang sekali, padahal aku kan mau memasak bersamanya lagi." keluh namja itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dengan manis.

Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah huswifenya. Dan senyum itu menjadi seringaian nakal saat ada ide bagus berkelebat di dalam otaknya.

Dengan sigap Yunho menyelipkan tangan di punggung dan lutut Changmin.

"Hyaaa! Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"seru Changmin kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah di gendong ala bidal style. Ia langsung mengalungkan lengannya ke leher suaminya itu sebagai pegangannya.

"Changminnie, kalau kau tak bisa masak dengan Jihye, kau harus masak bersamaku~!" sahut Yunho senang sambil menggendong Changmin menuju ke dapur di rumah mereka berdua itu.

"Y-Yah! Aku tak mau! K-kau selalu mengacaukan dapurku kalau kau disana!"

"Aigooo Changminnie, sejak kita tinggal berdua disini kan aku sudah belajar memasak."

"Aku tahu! Tapi kebiasaanmu membuat dapurku jadi kelihatan seperti kapal pecah itu masih saja tak berubah!"

"Hup!" Yunho menurunkan tubuh ringan Changmin di dapur mereka. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi Changminnie yang memasak, dan aku.." Yunho menempatkan diri di belakang Changmin, dan memeluk pinggang huswifenya dari belakang. "..akan memelukmu dari belakang seperti ini sampai kau selesai memasak~!"

Changmin memutar kedua bola matanya, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menuruti saja kemauan suaminya itu. "Jadi, kau mau sarapan apa pagi ini, hyung?"

"Hmm..." Yunho berpikir sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku mau Soondubu jiggae~!"

Changmin berpikir sejenak sebelum ia menganggukkan kepala. "Oke. Kalau begitu, ambilkan tofu, dan daging apa saja yang ada di kulkas, hyung. Sementara aku akan menyiapkan bahan-bahan lainnya." perintah Changmin sambil mulai membuka almari yang berisikan bumbu-bumbu instan.

.

.

Changmin menghela nafas saat merasakan lengan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya itu tak beranjak jua dari tempatnya. "Hyung.."

"Hmm? Wae?" tanya Yunho yang kini malah menyurukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Changmin. Menghirup aroma khas milik Changmin yang selalu bisa memabukkannya.

"Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhmu mengambil bahan-bahan dari kulkas?"

"Aku tak mau. Aku maunya terus memelukmu seperti ini." kekeuh Yunho yang malah mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Changmin. "...kau jadi semakin kurus saja, baby.." lirih Yunho dengan nada sedih yang tak bisa ia tutupi.

Changmin kembali diharuskan menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Yunho yang membuatnya teringat dengan keadaan mereka, ah, bukan, dengan keadaannya saat ini. Senyum pahit terukir di bibirnya saat ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yunho. "Waktuku di dunia ini tak akan lama lagi, hyung. Dan saat aku tiada nanti, hyung harus menepati janji untuk kembali ke stage dan meneruskan nama TVXQ! meskipun hyung hanya sendiri."

"Baby, please...kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku masih belum siap kalau harus kehilanganmu." lirih Yunho dengan suara yang terdengar seperti tengah menahan tangis. "Aku tak siap...dan tak akan pernah siap jika harus kehilanganmu baby.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua ini bermula ketika T/IME tour, atau lebih bisa di sebut 5 Dome Tour berakhir. Tepat di hari terakhir, di penghujung konser mereka, seluruh mata di sana menjadi saksi nyata ketika maknae dari Tohoshinki itu hilang kesadaran dengan tiba-tiba di atas panggung. Hal yang membuat seluruh orang di sana sontak meneriakkan nama Shim Changmin dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

.

.

.

_Leukemia Limfoblastik Akut_. Itu adalah diagnosis yang diberikan oleh dokter dari Seoul International Hospital, dan diagnosa itu sudah di tegakkan oleh pengecekan dari Laboratorium patologi, dan juga pengecekan pada kelenjar limpfa miliknya.

Bagai terkena petir di siang bolong, dan seperti dunia telah runtuh seketika. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Changmin saat ia berada di atas bed pasien, bersama dengan Yunho, mendengarkan setiap kata yang di lontarkan oleh dokter yang merawatnya.

"Jangan bercanda!"

Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ia melihat Yunho berseru keras, menghampiri sang dokter dan memberikan satu pukulan kuat pada wajah sang dokter. Tubuhnya kaku, dan pandangannya mulai mengabur oleh air mata yang menggenang... sebelum kemudian air mata itu mengalir deras tanpa bisa terhenti.

.

.

.

Dokter menyatakan bahwa leukemia yang ia derita adalah jenis akut, yang langsung memburuk dengan cepat. Dan buruknya, dengan gejala anemia yang ia alami, penurunan nafsu makan, bengkak di perut dan tangan, dan sering nyeri pada sendi-sendinya setiap malam,—yang selama ini Changmin tak pernah mengambil pusing akan semua hal itu—, sampai kini ia berada pada stadium akhir. Stadium dimana di dalam pembuluh darahnya, jumlah trombositnya sudah di bawah normal, dan leukositnya yang tak normal sudah mulai menyerang organ-organ tubuhnya sendiri.

Sisa waktu hidupnya hanya tinggal enam bulan.

Dan jika ia rutin melakukan kemoterapi, waktu hidupnya bisa di perpanjang hingga satu atau dua tahun.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin menghentikan semua ini."

Yunho menjatuhkan apel dan pisau yang tengah ia pegang, dan dengan perlahan ia menoleh ke arah Changmin yang tengah menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya.

"C-changminnie... apa maksudmu?"

Changmin menghela nafas sejenak, dan ia menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. "Hyung, aku lelah menjalani semua kemoterapi ini. Aku lelah merasakan nyeri dan mual yang teramat sangat setiap kali aku menjalani kemoterapi setiap bulan..." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya, dan mengelus pipi Yunho. "..dan aku lelah melihat kesedihan yang terus berbayang di matamu, hyung." lanjutnya lirih.

"Aku akan mati. Sel kanker yang ada di dalam tubuhku tak berkurang meski sudah menjalani kemoterapi. Itu adalah kenyataan yang sudah bisa aku terima sekarang ini. Sudah enam bulan semenjak waktu itu, dan aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa hidupku tak akan lama lagi." lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang tenang, meskipun setitik air mata mulai mengalir dalam keheningan kamar itu.

"Dan aku tak mau hyung... aku tak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan terus-terusan menjalani kemoterapi dan terpenjara di kamar rumah sakit ini. Aku ingin... menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan penuh tawa dan kebahagiaan. Bersama dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi... dan terutama bersamamu, hyung."

Dua pasang mata yang kini sudah basah oleh air mata itu saling berpandangan. Changmin menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata kekasihnya, dan menatapnya dengan penuh permohonan. "Please... hyung..."

.

.

.

Dan... disinilah ia sekarang. Di vila kecil yang berada di pantai pribadi milik Yunho. Mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia kalau ia sedang menjalani perawatan yang harus di lakukan di tempat terpencil yang memiliki udara bersih, dan vakum dari seluruh kegiatan TVXQ!. Dan mengasingkan diri berdua dengan Yunho disini.

Yunho.

Orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Dan tak ada yang lebih membuatnya bahagia selain menjalani sisa waktu hidupnya, merajut kenangan indah bersama orang yang dicintai.

Oke, bohong kalau ia tak merasa takut akan kematian yang semakin mendekat. Bohong kalau ia tak merasa kesal dengan keadaannya. Dengan penyakit yang kini menyerang tubuhnya dengan semakin kuat. Dengan sisa hidupnya yang tak akan lama lagi.

Tentu saja ia takut. Ia hanya manusia biasa. Yang punya rasa takut. Kematian itu akan terasa seperti apa? Menyakitkankah? Dan.. apa yang akan ia hadapi setelah kematian itu mendatanginya?

Marah. Itu pasti. Ia marah, mengapa Tuhan memberikannya penyakit mematikan macam ini. Yang bahkan kemoterapi tetap saja tak sanggup menghilangkan sel kanker yang sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Apa kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya, hingga ia harus merasakan setiap rasa sakit yang diakibatkan sel kanker itu di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia sudah menangisi semuanya. Awal ia menginap di ranjang rumah sakit, saat rasa sakit yang sangat tak tertahankan itu menyerang, ia menangis. Menangisi mengapa ini semua harus terjadi pada dirinya. Menangisi ketakutannya akan kematian. Menangisi waktunya yang tak akan lama lagi. Menangisi kemarahannya pada Tuhan, yang tak ada gunanya, karena penyakit ini sudah bersarang di dalam tubuhnya. Menangisi kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mati.

Namun tangisnya semakin keras saat ada tangan yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Dan disanalah ia. Yunho hyung. Dengan mata merah dan membengkak. Dengan air mata yang sama deras mengalir di pipinya. Membuatnya makin menangis dengan keras karena ia akan pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan ia yang tercinta.

Dulu ia mengira, antara yang meninggalkan dan yang ditinggalkan, pasti akan lebih sakit bagi yang ditinggalkan. Tapi sekarang ia tahu kalau itu salah. Kedua-duanya sama-sama sakit. Sama-sama sedih. Sama-sama terluka.

Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan, menyedihkan.. selain meninggalkan orang kau cintai. Tahu bahwa takdir yang tak bisa diubah lagi, memaksamu meninggalkan pasangan jiwamu. Tahu bahwa separuh dirimu tak akan bisa utuh lagi jika kau terpisah dengannya. Tahu bahwa kaulah yang menyebabkan orang yang kau cntai juga merasakan kesakitan yang sama...

Dibandingkan kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang ia rasa, lebih sakit saat melihat orang yang kau cintai ikut merasakan hal itu juga. Sesak saat kau melihat air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Sedih melihat tatapan matanya memancarkan sakit dan perih yang nyata. Sakit membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia meninggalkannya..

Karena itulah ia bangkit. Yang kini ia pedulikan hanyalah apa yang akan terjadi pada Yunho hyung jika ia pergi begitu saja. Ia tak mau kalau sampai hyung terpuruk setelah ia pergi. Tak mau kalau ia sampai berpikir pendek dan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri demi menyusulnya. Tidak. Yunho hyung punya masa depan yang cerah. Bakat dan kemampuan dance-nya sudah terkenal di penjuru dunia. Ia memiliki selera humor yang baik. Sikap low profile yang cara berbicara yang membuat orang-orang suka padanya. Jalan hidup hyungnya masih panjang. Tak seperti sumbu hidupnya yang sudah hampir habis. Karena itu ia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan suaminya itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya. Mengusap-usapnya dengan gestur yang menenangkan.

"Hyung, cepat atau lambat semua manusia akan mati. Begitupun denganku." Namja yang lebih muda dua tahun itu memutar tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan namja yang sudah berstatus resmi sebagai suaminya. "Tapi sebelum ajal menjemput, aku mau makan dulu, karena sekarang ini aku jadi lapar. Jadi lebih baik kau segera mengambil bahan-bahan yang aku butuhkan, idiot Jung." tambah Changmin sambil mendorong keras tubuh Yunho hingga namja itu terhuyung ke belakang.

"Yah! Baby! Aku ini tidak idiot!" seru Yunho tak terima. Namun akhirnya namja itu menuruti pula perintah huswifenya. Ia tahu, ini cara Changmin agar mereka tak berlarut-larut dalam suasana sedih.

Ia berjalan ke kulkas dan membukanya. "Nyonya Jung, bahan-bahan apa saja yang harus hamba ambilkan untuk anda? Di sini ada tofu, daging sapi, fillet ayam—Aaww! Yah! Baby! Kenapa kau melemparku dengan sendok?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil dengan Nyonya Jung tadi, hah?!"

"Tentu saja itu kau, my baby. My Changminnie. Nyonya—Okay! Okay! Jangan lempar aku dengan penggorengan itu, oke? Aku tak akan memanggilmu begitu lagi, baby."

Changmin mendengus kesal melihat tingkah suaminya itu. "Ambil saja tofu dan daging sapinya. Lalu sekalian ambilkan jarum tiram dan juga telur."

"Siap melayani perintah, Nyonya Jung." ucap Yunho sambil dengan sigap mengeluarkan semua bahan-bahan yang diminta huswifenya.

"Yah! Jung Yunho—" ucapan Changmin terhenti saat sepasang lengan kekar milik Yunho sudah melingkar manis di pinggangnya.

"Yes, baby?" sahut Yunho yang kini dengan senang hati memeluk Changminnya itu. Meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher namja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

"Haaahhh.. terserahmu sajalah, hyung." kalah Changmin yang kini harus menerima saja kalau ia harus memasak dengan Yunho yang terus memeluknya seperti ini.

Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging manis di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

Annyeooong~!

Nunuuuuu (KyaryHime), this ff for you baby~ Are u happy? Seharusnya ini ffnya oneshot, tapi karena panjang, akhirnya aku potong di sini dulu~ Di tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya...


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

I promise, I'll continue our path..

But let me..

Let me spent my time with you..

'till death do us apart..

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim Changminnie **presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"Let Me"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : M

**Length** : 2 of 2

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's! Implisit!NC , Character death!

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Baby, apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho yang kini menghampiri huswifenya yang berada di tepi pantai.

Changmin menoleh dan tersenyum. "Sudah hyung." sahut Changmin dari atas kursi rodanya. Semenjak mereka pindah kemari, setiap kali Changmin ingin berjalan agak lama sedikit, ia akan menggunakan kursi rodanya. Kakinya sudah terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya dalam waktu yang agak lama.

Yunho membalas senyum Changmin dan mengintip ke kanvas lukis yang kini sudah penuh warna. "Lukisan sunset lagi?" heran Yunho yang melihat hasil karya huswifenya. Entah bagaimana, semenjak mereka tinggal berdua disini, Changmin jadi mempunyai kebiasaan baru. Melukis. Lebih tepatnya,melukis matahari. Entah itu sunrise, sunset, atau matahari di siang terik, maupun saat sore hari biasa. Bahkan dinding rumah mereka sudah di penuhi kanvas hasil karya Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum cerah pada wajah heran suaminya. "Karena aku sangat menyukai matahari, hyung bodoh. Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu." ejek Changmin dengan senyum yang makin lebar.

"Yah! Aku ini suamimu! Kenapa kau masih saja suka memanggilku bodoh atau idiot?"

"Karena memang begitulah dirimu~ **;p** "

"Yah! Tapi aku tahu kalau kau mencintai orang yang panggil bodoh ini kan?" sahut Yunho sambil memeluk leher huswife tercintanya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sambil memberikan kecupan lembut di leher putih nan jenjang itu.

"Huh? Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Yah! Baby~!" rengek Yunho dengan sangat tak tahu malunya. Bibir namja tampan itu mengerucut sebal karena kata-kata huswifenya itu

"Ahahahahahaha—uhukk! Uhukk!"

Kedua mata Yunho membulat kaget saat melihat tawa Changmin berubah menjadi batuk... yang mengeluarkan darah!

"Baby... Changminnie!" panggil Yunho panik melihat tubuh Changmin berguncang-guncang dengan batuknya.

"A-aku tak apa, hyung.." sahut Changmin lemah saat akhirnya serangan batuk itu sudah berhenti.

"Baby.." Yunho dengan sigap langsung mengusap bekas darah di sekitar mulut Changmin dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Air mata langsung mengalir dari sudut matanya melihat bekas darah itu.

Changmin tersenyum sendu melihat bahwa lagi-lagi ia membuat suaminya itu menangis.

"Jangan menangis lagi, hyung." sedih Changmin melihat suaminya itu kembali menangis karena dirinya. "Bukankah kau dulu pernah berkata kalau kau tak akan lagi menangis karena kesedihan? Kau hanya akan menangis jika kau bahagia. Kenapa kau suka sekali mengingkari janjimu, hmm?"

Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng..tak kuasa untukberucap apa-apa karena ia benar-benar sedih dan takut... takut kehilangan Changminnya..

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, hyung. Ini belum waktunya. Ini mungkin hanya karena aku terlalu lama berada di luar. Angin pantai memang terlalu keras untukku."

Tepat setelah Changmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh kurus namja itu sudah berada dalam gendongan suaminya. "Kita masuk ke dalam sekarang." ucap Yunho dengan suara seraknya.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

_'Belum waktunya?'_ Changmin tersenyum sinis sambil memperhatikan aliran air di lantai kamar mandinya yang berwarna merah.

Merah karena darah.

Darahnya.

Beruntung ia tengah menghidupkan shower ketika serangan nyeri yang di sertai batuk darah melandanya. Jadi kemungkinan suara batuknya terdengar sampai luar kamar mandi adalah nol besar. Tidak, ia tak ingin membuat Yunho lebih khawatir lagi... karena ia tahu bahwa waktunya... sudah semakin dekat.

Amat sangat dekat.

Dokter pernah berkata, saat dimana efek obat penghilang nyeri hanya bertahan kurang dari setengah jam menunjukkan bahwa ia semakin dekat dengan akhir hidupnya. Dan ia baru sepuluh menit yang lalu mengkonsumsi obat penghilang nyerinya, dan kini serangan itu datang, dan kepalanya terus-menerus berdenyut dengan keras seolah ada yang terus memukuli kepalanya.

Changmin tahu keadaan tubuhnya sendiri, dan ia mengerti kalau mungkin... tak akan ada hari esok untuknya.

_Tes.._

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tahu, ia mengerti dan ia sudah bisa menerima kalau memang hidupnya akan segera berakhir. Ia tak lagi takut dengan kematian yang semakin memperpendek jarak dengannya.

Yang ia tangisi adalah bahwa ia harus meninggalkan Yunho...

..suaminya...

...cintanya...

...hidupnya...

Tak bisa lagi tersenyum padanya dan mendapatkan balasan senyum tampannya...

Tak bisa lagi menyentuh dan disentuh penuh kasih olehnya...

Tak bisa lagi berkata _'aku mencintaimu'_ padanya dan mendengar balasannya...

Dan kalau ia pergi... bagaimana dengan Yunho?

Saat ia tak lagi ada di sampingnya, siapa yang akan merapihkan kamarnya yang berantakan?

Siapa yang akan memasakkan makanan untuknya lagi?

Siapa yang akan mengingatkan namja itu untuk makan tepat waktu agar lambungnya tak sakit lagi?

...dan...

Siapa yang akan mencintai Yunho... sebesar ia berikan?

Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata indahnya. Ia rela Tuhan mengambil nyawanya. Membebaskannya dari segala rasa sakit yang terus-menerus mendera tubuhnya.

Tapi...

"Yunho... _hiks_... hyung... "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baby? Kau sedang sibuk apa sih?" tanya Yunho yang penasaran melihat Changminnya itu benar-benar memasang wajah serius sambil menulis sesuatu di buku. Ia sedikit mengintip dari balik punggung Changmin.

"Yah! Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" seru Changmin yang langsung memeluk buku itu dengan cepat dan menatap Yunho dengan kesal.

Yunho yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa merengut kesal. Namja yang lebih tua dua tahun itu memajukan bibir berbentuk hatinya dengan wajah merajuk. "Baby... tadi aku sempat melihat tulisan _'Yunho bodoh'_. Apa kau mengata-ngataiku di buku itu?"

Changmin hampir tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah tampan suaminya itu kini terlihat seperti anak lima tahun yang tengah merajuk.

Namun Changmin tak menghiraukan Yunho. Ia malah memasukkan buku itu ke dalam laci meja dan menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Yunho.

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan bingung.

"Aku minta ponselmu, hyung."

Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Namun tetap saja namja itu merogoh kantung celana pendeknya, dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum manis saat menerima ponsel Yunho. Dan Yunho hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat Changmin dengan santai mengeluarkan baterai ponselnya itu.

"B-baby?!"

Changmin memasukkan ponsel beserta baterainya ke dalam laci—bersama dengan bukunya tadi—dan mengunci laci itu. Sesudah itu, Changmin mengambil kunci itu dan mengantongi kunci itu di celananya.

"Nah, kalau begini tak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu kita, hyung." ucap Changmin sambil memutar kursinya dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Yunho. "Carry me to bed, hyung."

Yunho menggeleng melihat tingkah namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Namun apapun yang terjadi, tak pernah sekalipun Yunho akan menolak Changmin. Jadi ia langsung meraih Changmin dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur di kamar mereka berdua itu. Menurunkan tubuh Changmin dengan amat perlahan, tak ingin menyakiti namja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu karena baginya, Changmin adalah orang yang paling berarti baginya.

Tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sarat akan cinta dan kasih. Menelusuri pipi yang lembut itu. Dan akhirnya sepasang bibir hatinya mengucapkan kata yang mewakili perasaan membuncah setiap kali ia melihatnya.

"Saranghae, my baby Changminnie."

Dan hanya rasa panik yang Yunho rasakan ketika ia melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Changmin.

"Baby? Ada apa? Apakah ada yang sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Yunho panik.

Changmin hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Dan kata-kata berikutnya yang keluar dari bibir Changmin hanya bisa membuat mata beruangnya itu membulat tak percaya.

"Hyung, make love to me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang rembulan bertahta di langit malam, menggantikan tugas sang surya. Desah angin membawa suara deburan ombak yang berlarian dan saling mengejar, dan berakhir dengan berusaha merobohkan teguhnya sang karang.

Dan seperti usaha sang ombak yang secara perlahan sanggup merobohkan kerasnya batu karang, rengekan dan pinta Changmin akhirnya sanggup membuat Yunho akhirnya menyerah. Menuruti permintaan Changmin agar mereka melakukan aktifitas suami-istri yang sudah lama tak mereka lakukan karena kekhawatiran Yunho akan kondisi tubuh Changmin yang semakin lemah.

"Hyunghh.." desah Changmin saat Yunho kembali mengklaim bibirnya.

Yunho memagut sepasang bibir penuh itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Melarikan lidahnya menyusuri setiap lekuk yang ada. Sementara sepasang tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Changmin. Membawa ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan semakin memabukkan.

"_Mmhhh_... hyunghh.." Changmin kembali mendesah saat akhirnya bibirnya di lepaskan oleh Yunho. Ia langsung berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, namun nafasnya kembali tercekat saat bibir dan lidah Yunho menelusuri lehernya. Membawanya kembali merintih penuh nikmat saat Yunho menemukan titik sensitif di leher dan telinganya. Mengeksploitasi titik-titik sensitif itu dengan ahli dan membuat Changmin harus meremas bantalnya untuk merefleksikan sensasi itu.

Tangan Yunho mulai menggerayangi tubuh manis di bawahnya. Namun saat ia akan melepas kancing baju Changmin, ada tangan yang menghalanginya.

"Baby?"

Changmin berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang jadi tak beraturan karena semua ulah Yunho. "Hyung... matikan dulu... lampunya..."

"Wae baby?" tanya Yunho yang heran dengan permintaan Changmin. Tentu saja ia heran, karena selama ini mereka selalu melakukan hubungan seks dengan lampu menyala. Memuaskan nafsu Yunho untuk mengagumi setiap sudut tubuh indah huswifenya.

"A-aku tak ingin hyung melihatku. A-aku tak mau hyung jadi ji-jijik dengan bentuk tubuhku sekarang ini.."

Kedua mata Yunho melebar tak percaya, sebelum rasa sayang memenuhi pandangan mata itu. Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut dahi Changmin. "Aku mencintaimu Changmin. Dengan seluruh kelebihan dan kekuranganmu. Dan tak pernah, satu kali pun tak pernah ada bagian dari dirimu yang sanggup membuatku jijik padamu."

Dan bersamaan dengan kata terakhir meluncur dari bibirnya, Yunho meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Changmin. Menyatukan keduanya di atas kepala Changmin, dan menahannya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanan Yunho kini membuka setiap kancing baju Changmin, dan memberikan kecupan pada setiap kulit yang mulai terekspos.

"Indah." ucap Yunho saat ia sudah membuka seluruh kancing baju Changmin. "Bagiku, kau tetaplah yang terindah, baby."

Changmin tak sanggup menahan dirinya lagi. Air matanya menetes melihat Yunho menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. Memperlakukan dirinya dengan penuh cinta...

"Baby? Baby, kumohon... katakan padaku, ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis seperti ini? Kau membuat hatiku terluka dengan tangisanmu ini baby..." ucap Yunho yang panik melihat air mata Changmin. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Changmin, mengecup sudut mata Changmin yang terus mengeluarkan cairan beningnya. "Berhentilah menangis dan katakan padaku ada apa, Changminnie.."

.

..

...

"Hyung.." ucap Changmin saat tangisannya mulai mereda.

"Ya, baby?"

"Kau jelek, hyung. Wajahmu yang khawatir itu kelihatan jelek sekali." tawa Changmin.

"Yah! Baby..." rajuk Yunho mendengar ucapan Changmin padanya.

"Hyung..."

"Apa, baby? Kau masih mau mengatai aku lagi? Setelah kau membuatku khawatir karena kau tiba-tiba menangis, sekarang kau mau—"

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung." sela Changmin. "I Love you. Saranghae."

Dan kini Yunho hanya bisa menatap Changmin dengan mulut menganga. Yunho menutup mulutnya sebentar, dan membukanya lagi... namun tak ada satu katapun yang terucap.

Yunho kembali menutup mulutnya, menelan ludahnya, dan kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kau seperti ikan koi, hyung." sela Changmin sebelum Yunho sempat mengucapkan apapun." Lucu sekali melihat mulutmu membuka dan menutup tak jelas begitu. Hahahahaha—hmmppffhh!"

Tawa Changmin langsung terhenti karena Yunho menyegel bibir Changmin dengan bibirnya sendiri. Lidahnya dengan ahli membujuk bibir Changmin agar terbuka, dan menyusup masuk ke dalam mulut Changmin. Memulai ciuman panas yang membuat nafas Changmin tersengal saat Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"I love you too, Shim Changmin. Neomu johahae. Nado saranghae." balas Yunho sambil tersenyum tampan menatap wajah Changmin yang memerah hebat.

Changmin melawan rasa malu yang kini merambati dirinya, dan menarik kepala Yunho mendekat. "Now, make love to me, hyung." ucap Changmin sebelum ia membalas perlakuan Yunho dan membawa mereka ke dalam ciuman panas.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin merapatkan giginya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya berusaha meraih tubuh Yunho, dan saat ia menemukannya, Changmin segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho. Menarik tubuh Yunho mendekat, dan memeluknya erat, sementara ia merasakan tubuhnya memprotes invasi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

...sudah terlalu lama semenjak mereka terakhir kali bercinta...

"..s-so tight, baby.." desah Yunho saat ia merasakan seluruh otot rektum Changmin mencengkeram dirinya kala ia berusaha memasuki tubuh huswifenya. Tubuh Changmin benar-benar ketat dan sempit—mengingatkannya akan saat pertama kali ia mengklaim Changmin yang saat itu masih remaja, sebagai miliknya—dan membuatnya harus ekstra menahan diri agar tak menyakiti namja yang sudah sepenuhnya jadi miliknya itu.

Kedua alis Yunho bertaut dan ia berkonsentrasi penuh merasakan tubuh Changmin. Ia akan berhenti saat merasakan otot tubuh Changmin mengencang, da baru berusaha bergerak masuk lagi saat tubuh Changmin mulai merileks. Meskipun ini akan memakan waktu yang lama, tapi tak apa, asalkan ia tak menyakiti Changminnya.

Sedangkan Changmin kini memeluk leher Yunho dengan kuat. Jemarinya meremas dan menarik rambut pendek Yunho, sementara bibirnya ia katupkan dengan rapat agar tak ada erang kesakitan yang lolos dari bibirnya. Karena meskipun kini ia merasakan sakit, ia tahu kalau Yunho akan langsung berhenti jika tahu kalau ia kesakitan.

...dan Changmin tak mau ini semua berhenti.

Karena itu Changmin makin membuka lebar kedua kakinya, dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Yunho. Berusaha membuat tubuhnya semakin terbuka agar Yunho bisa memasuki tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

"Aaaahhhhh..."

Yunho mendesah lega saat akhirnya ia bisa memasuki tubuh Changmin sepenuhnya. Dan baru di saat itulah Yunho berani menatap wajah Changmin.

"Maaf... maafkan aku baby..." ucap Yunho saat melihat adanya air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Changmin. Yunho menangkup wajah Changmin, dan menciumi setiap inchi wajah Changmin sambil terus menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

Changmin tersenyum dan balas menangkup kedua pipi Yunho. "Aku tak apa, hyung. Kau benar-benar memperlakukanku dengan lembut." ucap Changmin. "Sekarang bergeraklah, hyung. Klaim lagi aku sebagai milikmu. Hanya milikmu seorang."

Dan bergeraklah Yunho menuruti permintaan Changmin. Dengan gerakan yang perlahan, Yunho memulai kegiatan bercinta mereka. Ia menggoda tubuh Changmin dengan remasan dan ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya, dan terus bergerak sambil menumbuk titik nikmat Changmin dengan penuh ke-akuratan.

"_Mmhhh_... Yunhoohh... _Aaahhhh_... _mmm_... _Aaahhhh_... Hyunghhhh... _mmm_..."

Perlahan tubuh Changmin mulai terbiasa dengan ukuran Yunho, dan ia kembali bisa merasakan kenikmatan bercinta. Desahan demi desahan mulai memenuhi kamar itu. Erangan dan lenguhan bernada tinggi milik Changmin, di imbangi dengan geraman rendah dari Yunho. Deru nafas keduanya yang makin tak beraturan. Suara deburan ombak yang menerjang karang satu-satunya suara lain yang mengiringi pergerakan primitif dua insan yang tengah memadu cinta.

Seluruh tubuh bertaut tanpa ada jarak yang berarti. Setiap sentuhan yang teriring cinta menyiratkan keinginan untuk memuaskan satu sama lain. Bibir saling bertaut dengan tarian yang membuat segalanya terasa semakin tak tertahankan. Hanya saat desahan nama sang pasangan meluncur dari bibir masing-masing, tautan bibir itu terlepas... sebelum kembali saling memagut untuk merasakan nyata keberadaan sang belahan jiwa.

Kedua tubuh itu bergerak selaras seirama. Menciptakan melodi cinta yang hanya bisa di uraikan oleh desahan nada. Nada yang semakin lama semakin berderu kencang, bergerak bersama menuju puncak.

Yunho meraih tangan Changmin, menautkan jemari mereka, dan menggenggam erat tangan Changmin. Bibirnya memagut bibir Changmin, dan ia bisikkan kata cinta di sela tautan bibir itu.

"Changmin... _nghh_... Changmin... my love..."

Dan tubuh Changmin bertaut kuat sebelum bibirnya menyerukan nama Yunho saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Seluruh sel tubuhnya menegang sementara ia menyemburkan cairan kenikmatannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Yunho sebagai pegangan dalam kenikmatan orgasme yang melandanya.

Melihat Changmin yang akhirnya mencapai pelepasannya, Yunho hanya perlu bergerak tiga kali sebelum tubuh Changmin yang membalutnya dengan sangat itu membuatnya menggumamkan nama Changmin kala orgasme melanda tubuhnya. Ia membenamkan diri dalam-dalam ke tubuh Changmin, dan membiarkan cairan cintanya memasuki tubuh sang huswife.

"I love you, Changmin." ucap Yunho sebelum ia menjatuhkan diri di samping Changmin, dan memeluknya erat.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho! Yah, hyung, ayo banguuuuuunnn!"

Yunho perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan menguceknya pelan.

"Ada apa baby? Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali? Semalam kan aku habis memasuki tubuhmu, apa kau tak lelah? Hoaaahmm.." tanya Yunho sambil menguap lebar.

Pipi Changmin langsung merona, namun ia langsung memukul tubuh Yunho perlahan demi menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"Aish! Dasar pemalas! Ayo bangun dan temani aku melihat matahari terbit~~" rengek Changmin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yunho agar namja itu terbangun sepenuhnya.

Demi mendengar rengekan Changmin, Yunho akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Iya, iya, sebentar, aku cuci muka dulu."

Changmin hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Yunho ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hyung, kumismu mulai tumbuh. Kemari, akan kubantu mencukurnya." ucap Changmin sambil mengambil pisau cukur, handuk basah, dan shaving-cream. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, Changmin segera mengaplikasikan cream itu ke wajah Yunho.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak." perintah Changmin saat ia mulai menggerakkan pisau cukur itu ke rahang dan dagu Yunho. Dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, Changmin mencukur rambut-rambut halus di dagu dan philtrum Yunho.

Setelah semua selesai tercukur, Changmin membersihkan sisa cream dengan menggunakan handuk basah.

"Nah, selesai." ucap Changmin puas.

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Changmin membereskan semua peralatan itu. Namun senyum itu perlahan memudar saat ia merasakan firasat tak enak ketika melihat gerakan Changmin yang sigap. Meskipun ia tak menyukainya, ia sangat tahu mengenai kenyataan bahwa Changminnya itu mengidap penyakit ganas yang membuatnya lemah. Kaki Changmin bahkan tak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri jika harus berjalan atau berdiri terlalu lama. Tapi sekarang... Changmin terlihat segesit biasanya.

"Hyung? Yah! Hyung, jangan melamun seperti itu, ayo kita cepat-cepat ke pantai. Sebelum mataharinya mulai terbiiiittt~!"

Namun melihat wajah Changmin yang berseri-seri dan penuh semangat, diiringi dengan senyum yang merekah manis, Yunho menyingkirkan firasat buruk itu dan mengikuti Changmin sambil tersenyum senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Whuaaaahhhh... dingiiiinnnn.." seru Changmin saat angin pantai menerpa tubuh kurusnya. Namun belum sempat ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sebuah kain hangat sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Changmin mendongak dan menemukan Yunho lah yang menyelimutinya. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau sudah berlari-lari semenjak tadi, dan baru merasa kedinginan sekarang? Dasar bodoh." ejek Yunho sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke pinggang Changmin dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

Keduanya sekarang duduk di pantai dan menghadap ke lautan lepas yang terbentang di hadapan mereka. Tubuh saling merapat untuk berbagi kehangatan, dan kepala Changmin menyandar di bahu kokoh Yunho.

"Hyung.."

"Ne, baby?"

"Hyung, apa kau tahu mengapa aku sangat menyukai matahari? Selalu melukis matahari terbit maupun matahari tenggelam tanpa merasa bosan?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin, dan melihat kalau huswifenya itu menatap lurus ke arah lautan. Sebuah permintaan tak terucap agar ia juga mengikuti apa yang Changmin lakukan.

Dan menurutlah ia, ikut menatap ke lautan lepas. "Aku tak tahu. Ingin memberitahuku, baby?"

Changmin tersenyum.

"Aku menyukai matahari. Sukaaaaaaaaa sekali. Karena tanpa matahari, tak akan ada makhluk hidup yang bisa bertahan di bumi ini. Matahari adalah alasan mengapa kita, tumbuhan dan semua hewan mampu untuk tetap hidup."

Yunho mengangguk dan menatap horison yang kini mulai terang karena matahari mulai terbit. Sungguh menakjubkan melihat perubahan warna dari langit yang semula kelam dan gelap, perlahan mulai bersinar dan menghapuskan kegelapan itu.

"Matahari adalah bintang yang paling bersinar. Hanya dengan sinarnya, ia mampu menghalaukan semua kegelapan. Membagikan sinarnya, dan membuat segalanya menjadi berkilau."

_Detik itu, Changmin menoleh ke arah Yunho dan menatapnya lekat-lekat._

"Dan bagiku, matahari itu seperti seorang penolong yang mampu membimbingku keluar dari kegelapan..."

_Sepasang mata Changmin menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Yunho. Meraup seluruh sudutnya, dan mematrinya kuat-kuat dalam ingatannya._

"...disaat aku tengah gelisah, sedih dan juga takut, saat aku menatap matahariku, perasaan itu akan langsung menghilang saat merasakan hangat sinarnya.."

_Changmin memejamkan mata dan merasakan tubuh Yunho yang menempel padanya. Memberikan kehangatan tubuhnya pada dirinya. Kehangatan yang sanggup menembus hingga ke dalam jiwanya._

"..dan juga, dengan sinarnya yang terang, matahariku mampu membuatku merasa aman. Tak akan ada awan gelap yang menakutkan selama ada matahariku. Tak akan ada hal yang menakutkan terjadi saat ada matahariku..."

_Pelukan nyaman Yunho, rengkuhan, atau bahkan kalaupun Yunho hanya meletakkan tangan di punggungnya, itu semua mampu membuat hatinya langsung merasa aman. Ada Yunho di sampingnya, dan tak mungkin ada hal yang sanggup menyakitinya._

"..namun yang paling membuatku senang, matahariku memiliki sinarnya sendiri, dan dengan sinarnya itulah, matahariku mendapatkan cinta dari jutaan orang... hingga disaat aku tak ada lagi, masih akan ada banyak orang yang terus mencintainya..."

_Changmin meraih tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan meremasnya perlahan. Pandangan Changmin mulai mengabur dan segalanya perlahan mulai menggelap._

"Alasan aku bisa terus tersenyum dan bahagia menjalani hidup, adalah karena matahariku. Karena itulah aku mencintai matahariku.."

_Kesadaran perlahan mulai menghilang dari raga Changmin. Dan ia menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho._

"Yunho hyung... aku mengantuk.." _gumamnya pelan sambil perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya._ "...mmm... love you... my Yunho hyung..." _My SunShine_...

.

..

...

_...selamat tinggal..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang Changmin berbicara mengenai matahari, Yunho sudah berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak panik dan berlari membawa Changmin menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat. Meskipun kondisi tubuh Changmin terlihat sangat sehat, namun hal itulah yang membuat Yunho semakin ketakutan. Ia pernah mendengar orang berkata kalau lilin yang hampir pada batasnya akan memberikan nyala api yang paling terang, sebelum perlahan meredup dan mati.

...dan itulah yang ia takutkan...

Namun saat ia menoleh ke arah Changmin dan melihat Changmin menatap lautan lepas, Yunho tahu inilah saatnya untuk melepaskan Changmin.

Ia tak rela... tak akan pernah rela untuk melepaskan Changmin dari sisinya. Namun ia bukan orang bodoh. Meskipun Changmin tak pernah menunjukkan penderitaannya, ia tahu kalau saat tengah malam, Changmin kadang terbangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Muntah, merintih kesakitan, dan berakhir dengan menenggak _pain killer_.

Changmin menderita. Dengan tubuh yang semakin di gerogoti penyakit, Changmin terus menderita... dan ia tak akan pernah sanggup melihat Changmin menderita..

Karena itulah, ia terus menatap ke laut dan hanya diam mendengarkan semua ucapan Changmin sambil mati-matian terus menahan air mata yang siap mengalir kapan saja.

Ya, ia sadar kalau Changmin sangat menderita. Mungkin kematian adalah jalan terbaik untuk membebaskan Changmin... Namun itu bukan berarti kalau ia sudah merelakan Changmin pergi dari sisinya..

"Yunho hyung... aku mengantuk..."

Ya Tuhan... betapa inginnya ia berteriak, memohon Changmin agar ia tak tertidur... tak meninggalkannnya...

Ia teramat mencintai Changmin dan ia tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa keberadaan Changmin disisinya...

Yunho menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, sampai-sampai ia merasakan asinnya darah dari bibirnya.

"...mmm... love you... my Yunho..."

Air mata tak lagi sanggup bertahan. Bendungan itu akhirnya roboh saat merasakan tubuh Changmin menyandar tanpa ada lagi pergerakan nafas.

Tubuh yang menyandar padanya itu lemas... dan tak bergerak sama sekali...

"Changmin... _hiks_... my baby... my Changdol..." Yunho segera meraup tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tangisnya pecah tak tertahankan merasakan tubuh yang biasanya hangat dalam peluknya itu kini perlahan mulai terasa dingin.

Yunho mengguncangkan tubuh Changmin, berharap kalau belahan jiwanya itu hanya tertidur... dan mungkin akan bangun jika ia membangunkannya.

...bodoh...

Memang itu hanya harapan yang sangat bodoh...

Tangisan Yunho makin tak terkendali saat tubuh Changmin hanya diam tak bergerak.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Yunho menangkup wajah Changmin. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Changmin. Wajahnya yang basah penuh air mata, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Changmin yang terlihat sangat damai.

"Baby..." Yunho memanggil nama Changmin sambil mengecup kening Changmin.

"Changdol..." panggilnya lagi sambil mencium hidung bangir Changmin..

"My bambi..." bibir Yunho kini mengecup bibir Changmin yang mulai membiru..

.

..

...

"..Changminnie... Changmin... CHANGMIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Annyeong, my baby~ Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Apakah semuanya menyenangkan disana? Yah, kurasa pasti akan menyenangkan karena aku tahu kalau disana banyak makanan dan kau tak akan pernah kelaparan._

_Hahahahaha... aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum kalau membayangkan wajah senangmu saat kau berhadapan dengan makanan._

_...baby, sudah tiga tahun semenjak kau pergi..._

_Jujur saja, aku masih sering merindukanmu, bahkan (tolong maafkan aku yah) aku terkadang masih selalu menangis kalau aku memimpikanmu._

_Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku selalu ingin menyusulmu karena hidup ini berat tanpa keberadaanmu di sisiku. Tapi seperti yang kau ucapkan, hal yang paling membuatmu senang adalah karena mataharimu memiliki sinarnya sendiri, dan dengan sinarnya itulah, mataharimu mendapatkan cinta dari jutaan orang...hingga disaat kau tak ada lagi, masih akan ada banyak orang yang terus mencintainya.. Dan aku sadar kalau masih banyak orang yang juga menyayangiku, hingga aku tak sanggup membuat mereka semua bersedih kalau aku langsung menyusulmu._

_Jadinya, waktuku untuk bisa bertemu denganmu mungkin harus di undur dulu. Nanti kalau waktuku sudah tiba, tolong jemput aku, baby. Agar aku tak tersesat kemana-mana dan kau marahi._

_Lalu mengenai permintaanmu yang kau tulis di buku —(yang kuncinya aku ambil dari kantung celanamu karena kau juga menyimpan ponselku disana)—, saat ini —(karena aku tahu kau akan selalu mengawasiku dengan wajah galakmu yang manis itu)—, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kalau aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu._

_TVXQ adalah hal yang mempertemukan kita, mimpi kita dan kerja keras kita, sedangkan Cassiopeia adalah bintang harapan kita. Karena itu aku tak akan membiarkannya menghilang. Meskipun harus sendirian, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu untuk terus melanjutkan mimpi kita. Dan lihatlah, aku sudah menjejakkan pondasi yang kuat di New York dan Prancis. Tak hanya pasar Asia, aku, dibantu oleh Soo Man sonsaeng memulai memasang pondasi yang kuat di benua America dan Eropa. Dan sekarang, hampir sama seperti di Jepang, banyak sekali Cassiopeia di kedua benua itu._

_Ah, maaf Changdol, aku harus pergi dahulu, Five Continent Tour Concert(Konser Tour Lima Benua)-ku akan segera dimulai. Aku harus pergi, dan mintakan aku do'a pada Tuhan agar Tour ini sukses. Ya aku tahu kalau Tuhan pasti menyayangimu, dongsaeng nakal ;p_

_Love you forever Jung Changmin.._

"Yunho-ah, ayo cepat, konser pertama Tour Lima Benua akan dimulai lima menit lagi, tolong bersiap di tempatmu." panggil manajer hyung.

Yunho tersenyum dan meletakkan pulpen yang ia gunakan untuk menulis itu.

"Sebentar, hyung." ucap Yunho sambil mengambil pemantik, dan membakar kertas yang ia tulisi sedari tadi.

"Surat buat 'dia' lagi, Yun?" tanya manajer hyung itu saat melihat Yunho lagi-lagi melakukan ritual uniknya. Berdiam di ruang ganti, menulis-nulis sesuatu, lalu membakarnya.

Yunho tersenyum. "Ayo hyung, Let's break the stage!"

.

.

.

_Changmin ah,_

_I promise, I'll continue our path.._

_And thank you, for Let me..._

_Let me spent my most happiness time with you.._

_Saranghae yongwonhi.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeeeeoonggg~**

**Huuuft... Finally, I can finish this story..**

**Nunu (Kyary Hime—chan) I don't know if this is statisfied, you. But you know, I'll try..**

**But because Changmin is my bias...it's really hard to 'kill' him..**

**And my reader, if you have an opinion, let me know it by wrote it down in review's box ;p**

**Oh, and plese pay my hardwork in wrote this ff by commenting in review box, please~**

**Thank You,**

**Regards, HoMin-Shipper~**


End file.
